


extremely indulgent brahms heelshire porn

by lewdcifer



Category: The Boy - Fandom, The Boy 2016 Film, The Boy 2016 Movie
Genre: Brahms is a very aggressive brat when he wants to be, Consensual Violence, F/M, Reader is far too indulgent with him, Sexual Tension, also when will Brahms shove me down the stairs and take me, cat and mouse chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdcifer/pseuds/lewdcifer
Summary: You and Brahms have a game. Sometimes he win, sometimes he doesn't. But when he does...oh boy.





	extremely indulgent brahms heelshire porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the slasher section of my discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+slasher+section+of+my+discord).



> i haven't really written anything nor posted anything on here in a very long time. i place the entire blame on the discord i'm in. they encourage me to write the most outrageous things.

Brahms' favorite game always began after you tried to put him to bed. Often, he’d be good and let you walk him to the bathroom, smiling at him whenever he’d pause, run your fingers over his and nod your head encouragingly. He’d look away bashfully, and you’d keep leading him to the bathroom to help him out of his clothes and maybe a small bath. If he didn’t need one, however, you’d simply help him change, looking away when he’d dress himself until he would loom over you and press himself to your back.

“Ready,” was all he’d say in his high pitched voice, waiting for you to tell him what to do next. You’d turn and kiss his cheek, then take his hand and steer him to the bed, tucking him in nice and neatly before pressing a gentle kiss to where his mouth would be on the mask. More often than not he’d try to steal another before sighing contently and rolling over to sleep as you left the room.

Tonight however, Brahms' had been in a mood. A very angry, uncooperative, destructive mood. He’d already smashed the plates and glasses after you’d argued over whether or not he’d get dessert, and at this point he’d shoved you up against the kitchen counter, standing over you and breathing heavily through his mask.

“B-Brahms,” you stuttered, trying to regain control over the situation. “Brahms, _enough_. This isn’t funny anymore and I won’t put up with your behaviour.”

 **“I don’t _care_ what you want.”** Brahms snarled above you, one arm pushing you. **“You’re being _mean.”_**

“You were being disobedient, Brahms, and you know the rules!” You countered, watching him flinch at the volume of your voice. You looked him in the eye and waited for his apology, but then he was standing up straight again and you heard his breathing become more relaxed, more even.

 _Fuck._ You thought to yourself.

You were off before he could even reach for you, your feet sliding a bit with your socks against the wooden floors. You could hear Brahms roar from the kitchen and more glasses shatter. You almost went back to try and make it up to him, but you knew it’d be harder to get him to calm down like this.

 _ **“Get back here!”**_ he screamed from somewhere behind you, his loud footsteps chasing after you.

You let out a terrified scream as you threw yourself into the nearest bedroom and locked the door before searching over for an entrance into the walls. You heard Brahm’s large fists collide against the wood, pounding so hard you thought he’d break through in seconds. Finding the latch to the wall, you pushed it open before you crept inside and closed it quietly as you tried to come up with a plan. Brahms knew these walls better than you ever could, but you were better at hiding than he was. You continued on until you reached another room and realised how quiet the mansion had gotten. Brahms had probably figured out you’d escaped the first room, and now it was a question of whether or not he’d find you as you tried to hide. You waited to hear any sign of movement from outside the bedroom before slowly pushing the door open. The creak was quiet enough to not be heard by the average person, but if Brahms was anywhere nearby you only had moments. You started back down towards the stairwell, creeping inch by inch as you headed for the room with the pool table.

Brahms was nowhere to be seen, and you could feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Usually he’d have given himself away by now, but you suspected that tonight wasn’t going to be normal. As you reached the top of the staircase, you froze. A loud thump sounded behind you as Brahms figured appeared behind you and you felt his hands on your waist.

 **“Caught you,”** he whispered gleefully.

Before you could stop himself, his large hands pushed you down the staircase and you yelped from shock as your body collided with the steps. You tumbled around before hitting the rails and tried to collect yourself before your body was grabbed again and tossed down the rest of the stairs. When you finally reached the bottom, your entire body was alight with pain and you could barely register where you’d landed. You gasped with pain as you tried to stand, but once again Brahms’ arms grabbed at you before pulling you towards him.

“I want my prize now,” Brahms said in the voice you were so accustomed to as he tugged at your clothes. You whimpered as he roughly handled you, ripping what wouldn’t come off easily and holding you close to his body. You felt the weight of him push down on you as his clothed cock rubbed against your ass, and you whined.

“Brahms, wait, _please,”_ you pleaded, trying to grab at his wrists. Brahms huffed in annoyance and twisted your wrist until you let go with a yelp, and then pushed your face down onto the floor.

 **“I want my prize,”** He repeated again, his voice going deeper as his irritation bled through. You went quiet and stopped struggling as much, placing your palms flat by your head. Brahms waited for a moment, trying to see if you’d escape him again before leaning over you and running his hands on your body.

He tweaked your nipples and huffed into your neck as you moaned, eager to rile you up. He sat up for a moment and you tried to look over your shoulder at him before he was on you again with his teeth sinking into your neck.

“Ah, Brahms, oh _fuck,”_ you groaned. His hands ghosted over your chest and then down to your hips, pulling your ass against his cock again. He moaned lowly, licking at your shoulder where he’d bitten you. He moved his hands off of you and you hear the clicks of his belt and clothes being shuffled around before the tip of his cock pressed against your opening and you flinched.

“Wait, wait, Brahms!” You protested before he pushed inside and you screamed. Of course he wasn’t going in without you being entirely unprepared but it’d been a few hours since the last time you’d fooled around. You felt your body shake as Brahms continued to push inside you, every inch fighting your body trying to adjust. Brahms sighed with pleasure above you, his breathing extremely heavy and raspy without the mask.

You leaned your head against an arm and felt a few stray tears escape your face and tried to focus on anything else at the moment. Brahms stopped when his hips met your ass and he ran his fingers on your side, cooing at you to get your attention. You waited a few more moments before nodding your head and Brahms pulled out slowly before pushing back in and drawing out a few gasps from you. He wasn’t small by any means, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He continued his slow pace for a few more strokes, his high pitched whines distracting you. You clenched a bit around him and he hissed, slamming your head back down onto the floor.

 ** _“Don’t_ make it worse if you can’t handle it,”** He spat at you, your head going woozy again. He let you go quickly and put his hands on the base of your spine before picking up speed and fucking you a little bit harder. You felt the slap of his skin against yours and the loud sounds it made in the mansion. You spread your legs a little wider and Brahms gripped your ankles to pull you farther onto his cock. You shivered at how deep he was and struggled to regain any focus you could as he fucked you even harder now, his breathing all you could hear.

Brahms let out two angry growls before he sank his teeth into your neck again and you felt him coming inside you. You moved a hand out to your side and Brahms’ own hand quickly enveloped yours and squeezing it tightly. When he’d finished, Brahms collapsed on top of you and you tried to move his cock out of you as it began to soften, but Brahms simply pulled you closer to stay inside of you.

“Ah, Brahms,” you said. “Please, it’s uncomfortable.”

“I want _all_ of my prize,” Brahms replied simply, and you frowned, but let it be. When he’d had his fill of cuddling you, Brahms slowly moved out of you and mumbled a low apology into your neck as you winced. You brushed your fingers through his hair and kissed his head softly before whispering that you were fine, and Brahms continued his journey down your body.

When he reached your lower half, you looked up at the ceiling as he reach for his mask, hearing him shuffle it up his face. A leg was raised and thrown over his shoulder before you felt the tentative licks of his mouth on you and you fought to keep quiet. You were sensitive from how hard he’d fucked you, but you didn’t want to make him nervous.

“Please, Brahms. Won’t you please?” You asked softly, knowing he’d take the bait.

His mouth fell on you once more and you bucked your hips into him, relishing the little gasp you gained from it. One of Brahms’ hands moved to hold you down and the other brushed against you before slipping two fingers in. Your slowly closing eyes suddenly shot open and your hands gripped his hair. Brahms whined and you eased your grip before he continued running his tongue against you, his fingers working you over slowly. You held back your choked gasps as Brahms fucked you slowly this time, taking care to watch your reactions. His mouth nipped at your thighs and you jumped, but he was quick to press soft kisses.

Another finger slowly found its way into you and your legs began to shake as you felt a familiar heat building in your stomach and your body began to tense. Brahms’s fingers picked up their pace and his mouth sucked on you a little harder as your moans broke through your hands, echoing loudly.

“Fuck, Brahms, oh _fuck, **yes,”**_ You encouraged him. “Just like _that.”_

Brahms seemed to redouble his efforts as his fingers fucked you harder, and you couldn’t stop yourself from rocking into them as one of your legs grew impossibly tense before you felt yourself snap and your orgasm shot through you. You screamed Brahms name as it did so, but he never once slowed down. Your body felt a white heat rolling over you as you cried out for Brahms, and your body spasmed as you came down. Brahms’ fingers slowed down as you did so and he slowly pulled them out of you when he was done.

You heard Brahms rearrange his mask before scooping you up and carrying you to the sofa. He placed you on top of him and you both stretched out together, your fingers curling in his hair. Brahms hummed quietly until you both drifted off to sleep, your bodies both exhausted and needing a long rest.

**Author's Note:**

> god what i wouldn't do to have my own brahms though....


End file.
